


The Liar's Room of Truth

by another_au



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 09:07:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13498896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/another_au/pseuds/another_au
Summary: Kokichi Ouma.The liar dyed a toxic purple, his twisted mind aflood with empty words with no meaning; or at least, that's his label.A label that he created and donned upon himself, another lie. However, this lie is the only thing keeping him from breaking in this horrid disgusting game of black and white, stained with red.But maybe, just maybe, with this lie on his heart he can paint it purple.





	The Liar's Room of Truth

**Author's Note:**

> This contains major spoilers, so I advise you not to read it unless you've finished the game, or just don't care at all about your gaming experience.

Ouma flopped onto his bed, his exhaustion finally getting to him. Again he smiled, staring up at the ceiling, the glass pane blank as ever, the same dark sky hovered over him yet again. 3 more students have died today; Tenko Chabashira, Angie Yonaga, and alas, the blackened: Korekiyo Shinguji. The trial was yet again solved by Shuichi Saihara, the pattern became so redundant that Ouma was starting to wonder whether it was worth trying. He sat up slowly, heading to the bathroom for a shower. 

It was getting more and more difficult to be the liar as the days went on. It's not like he wasn't used to lying, or tire out a lie for so long, but maybe it was their eyes. It's been a while since he had been looked at with such hatred. The DICE had been the Robin Hood of his era, and with every lie he spat at the adults the children seemed to smile more. He liked it when the children smiled, it gave him purpose. Now he was here, the most despised one of this disgusting killing game. Before his frown could become anything more, he smiled. If he broke here, he would break out there. He couldn't risk that.

He stared back at the mirror. He no longer saw the leader of DICE. He saw nothing; just a lying hateful, spiteful human. He narrowed his eyes, pleased. That's all he needs to be. Anything else would not suffice. For however long it will take, he will be this lying human, this disease that would spread until it broke this cage of confinement, a cage of despair. 

He slowly took off his clothes, hoping the hot water would clear his head. His breathing hitched a little as he reached his hands to untie his scarf. He watched it fall, then peered at the mirror once again. He turned his head to the side as he narrowed his eyes at it and reached his hand up to his neck. It was still a little red. 

"About 2 more days...." he muttered as he rubbed the mark, as if trying to provoke the pain to test out how severe it was. He winced a little, recalling Harukawa-san's strength. Maybe he had overstepped his boundaries that time, shivering at the thought of getting killed. _'No...'_   he thought as he studied the mark, the faint throb pulsing through his skin.  _'This pain is all necessary to achieve my goal.'_   His eyes trailed down a little lower, to the large scar making its way up and along his collar bone.  _'No matter how their eyes look at me...'_   He began to gnaw on the inside of his mouth in anger.  _'I'll always be Kokichi Ouma: the **"little shit"** who'll make them **sorry**.'  _

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> If I messed up the timeline, please inform me, and feel free to post any constructive criticism in the comments.


End file.
